Black Cat Vol I
by Athara
Summary: What will happen to Cho when she gets involves Suzu Kitamura-Yamatoya?Love is out of the picture with this two. Hate and lust will be the only things to bloom,paths that only lead to blood have to be walked.WARNING:rating in some chap will be M lemons
1. Chapter 1

**I dont onw Peacemaker Kurogane in any way**

**Chapter 1**

_**-Sound of the wind and a cat mewing-**_

"Will you bleed for me…?" -_Sound a drop of water falling into an empty vessel-_

"Will you die for me…?" -_Sound a drop of water falling into an empty vessel-_

"Can you scream for me…?" -_Quick silence…-_

"I will do anything to please you …"

_**-Violin high cord-**_

A voice was heard coming form the corner of a dark room. The shadow was walking slowly and gracefully towards the middle age man in the middle of the old and dirty room. As the dim lights of the candles moved slowly towards the direction the wind blew, the red and black Kimono was seen getting closer and closer to the light. Kneeling before the man, his eyes came across some big black eyes. The woman in front of him, with red lips and peachy white skin, began to move her hands to touch the man's face; tracing with her fingers his neck and ears. Closing herself to him, her lips inches of his, the man couldn't resist more and he crush his lips on hers sending them both to hit the dirty wooden floor.

Slowly, the woman's Kimono began to fall to her shoulders and later on her top was completely remove. The man was licking and kissing hungrily the woman's perfectly round and medium size breast, while the woman just looked at the ceiling. With violence, the man practically pushes himself into the her making her gasp and moan in the process.

Closing her eyes, and opening them again, it was morning, and the candle light was extinguished for the lack of oil, as for the man that was that night with her and she gave a little show of screams and moans to please him… he was now history. A knock was heard on the paper door.

"… are you awake?" ask a feminine voice from the other side of the paper door.

"Yes…" said the naked woman in the middle of the room standing up and covering herself with some sheets. The paper door opened and the figure of a middle age woman with brown long hair and purple eyes came into the room.

"Had fun last night?' ask the woman in a cheerful way

"Doing my job doesn't seem like fun to me…" said the naked woman

"Come on Cho… he was cute" said the woman

"He was sick…" she said turning around putting her kimono on. "I guess you didn't come here to ask me that question… whatever it is, say it quick, because I'm very exhausted." Continue to say the woman finishing putting on her kimono and turning around to face the woman that was in front of her.

"You are always in such a hurry…you have pleased lady Kuriko, so she is giving you a little raise, the man you worked last night sounded very please, so he is coming tonight too…"

"Oh joy…" said the woman brushing her short black hair with her fingers.

"You are so enthusiastic…" said the woman in a sarcastic way. "I will leave you to rest…" finish the woman exiting the room.

* * *

The sound of a whip slashing through the air and hitting the flesh was heard across the air. Whimpering and screams of agony where echoed in the dark night, and the bright moon reflected what was happening in the deeps of the dark forest. Red dark blood was rolling down across the fragile figures back, and the man slashing didn't let it run all the way to the ground. Scream after scream, torture after torture, a female voice was heard pleading for her life but it was cut by the tongue of the man in front of her pushed into her mouth, cutting the air. Both of her arms were release and a huge weight was on top of the little girl now. The sound of the birds and the creatures of the night covered her deathly scream mix with agony, and fear. Death came to her, and the men left her naked and bloody body in the middle of the forest.

* * *

"I wonder where could she be?… I hated when that idiot sends me to look for her little friends…" said Cho seated on the ledge of the bridge

"Can you show me the quickest way to Edo?" she heard someone ask to another person not far from her.

"That's not so close young man… even if I tell you the short cuts its one weak from here, but you have to cross the bridge… and walk until you find a river in front of you, then you turn right and you will find the ports, in there, ask for Hiro, with him, you surly will arrive soon" answer the voice of a old man

"Arigato…" said the voice of the young man.

_-Uh_…- thought Cho turning and at that moment she saw something black jumping towards her and she lost balance and fell into the river "AHHHH!" screams Cho. The next thing was a loud splash and everyone began to laugh.

"Coughs" Cho began to exit the river, and her face was all red, she touch the green grass and slip again falling on her butt inside the river, she saw a hand in front of her offering help and the people that were laughing stop.

"Sorry" said the voice while she took the hand and looking down and drying parts of her clothes "Things like that never happen to me, really… I guess cats don't like me…" said Cho looking at the black cat on top of the bridge.

The person that helped Cho laughs a little. "That's not true… maybe he wanted to play with you"

Cho looked in front of her and saw a young man with crimson eyes, white hair and tan.

-That's odd…- she thought

"That's another way to put it… shit it scratch me…" said Cho touching the mark on my neck. "Thanks by the way" she said walking away

"Wait… at least you could tell me your name…"

"I don't give my name to strangers…" she said smirking

"I just got you out of the river"

"So…"

"You like playing games uh" said the man smirking.

"Maybe… maybe not" she said working the magic of her seductive ways and that made the man laugh a little.

"Kitamura Suzu…" he said to Cho "Now you know my name… you can tell me yours"

"Cho…" she said serious looking directly to his eyes "Just Cho…" she said smiling a little.

"So, Cho… nice to meet you…" said Suzu walking away.

"Hey… you just going to leave!" yell Cho making Suzu stop and turn around.

"Yes…" said Suzu smirking "Why? Want to accompany me?"

"To where?" she asks curious

"Edo…" said Suzu, making Cho burst into laughter

"You are a crazy man…" she replied

"That's what many say…" responded Suzu

"Thanks for the offer, but no can do… I have a job here… good luck in Edo… Kitamura san"

-Men…- thought Cho.


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: A lemon is in this chapter and is very graphic**

**Chapter 2: **

"Good bye…" said Cho to her last client on the entrance of the house.

-mew…- echoed the sound of a neko between Cho's legs.

"Hey little guy… aren't you the same one that scare me earlier…?" ask Cho to the little black neko. Cho lower herself and took the black neko. -_Foot steps ruining-_ Cho looks up and saw a shadow in the corner of an alley. "Hey!" yells Cho, but the figure runs off. "Hey!" yells Cho again running towards the direction she saw the shadow with the neko on her arms. "Hello…" said Cho in whispers walking in the dark alley only illuminated by the light of the moon. "Great…" said Cho turning around hearing the scream of a man making her jump. Cho began to walk towards the corner of the alley and began to peak with the corner of her eye.

A man with a Katana dripping blood was standing in the middle of the alley, and there were two men on the ground; one without a head, and the other moving his body desperately like when the tail of a lizard comes out. The man that was still standing had his katana in front of him, but he was trembling so hard, the katana wouldn't stay still.

"Wha…what do you want…" said the man trying to order his thoughts.

"I don't have to answer that… no one is going to take him away from me…" said the man slicing the other man head off making Cho put one hand on her mouth to cover her silent scream.

_-No...-_ thought Cho looking again at the person that kill those three men and he began to turn around until the light of the moon let her see the person.

" Ki…ta…mu…ra…" said Cho in a whisper and the neko she had on her hands mew loudly, making Suzu turn around completely and Cho stay close to the wall with her eyes close letting the cat go free. The cat walks towards the direction Suzu was and Cho watched again with the corner of her eye, the cat went to Suzu and jump into his arms, Suzu listen to his mewing and look towards Cho's way smirking.

-No…- she thought seeing two of the strangest children she had ever seen. They appear to be part neko part human.

"Do you like cats?" said whisper in Cho's ear making her freeze in that moment. Turning her head slowly she saw Suzu's face all bloody besides her and smirking. Cho began to walk little by little away from him, but every step she took backwards; he took on closer to her. "Are you afraid…? Cho …" said Suzu quickly pinning her to a wall.

"Who are you…" finally ask Cho

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that…" said Suzu sniffing her neck, licking the scratch the cat had gave to her and biting it, making Cho moan a little. "Do you like that?" ask Suzu

"No…" said Cho "I don't like when men touch me…" she continued

"Oh…and why not Cho?" ask Suzu hitting Cho's womanhood with his knee making her gasp in pleasure. "Did you like that?' ask Suzu grinning and licking Cho's face.

"No…" said Cho breathing hardly.

"Liar…." Said Suzu smirking licking now her lips. "Maybe… I can have a little fun with a woman tonight… after that... you will suffer a slow and painfull death" said Suzu now touching her breast.

_-Don't!- _ thought Cho lowering her head and kissing lightly Suzu's lips making it deeper and exploring with her tongue his mouth. Cho broke the kiss and took Suzu's hands. "Follow me… Kitamura san" and so Suzu follow her all curious about the girl's actions.

"So this is your work…" said Suzu following Cho and looking at the other woman whisper.

"Wow Cho, you brought a cute one" said the women all across the rooms until she entered her usual room.

"You said no to Edo for this… you must be-" Suzu's comment was cut by Cho's hungry kiss.

"Shut up" she demanded between kisses dragging them both the floor. Cho removed Suzu's lose top kimono shirt and throw it aside. She pin his arms over his head and began to kiss his neck in a very slow way. Suzu turn around and Cho was now under him.

"I don't please you?" ask Cho confuse of his actions.

"Do you think that by doing this I won't kill you?" ask Suzu

"I thought you wanted this…" said Cho looking at him straight in the eyes.

"You don't know what I want" said Suzu

"I don't have to know…" responded Cho. Suzu remove himself from Cho and stood up.

_**-Sound of the wind and a cat mewing-**_

"Will you bleed for me…?" -_Sound a drop of water falling into an empty vessel-_

"Will you die for me…?" -_Sound a drop of water falling into an empty vessel-_

"Can you scream for me…?" -_Quick silence…-_

_**-Violin high cord-**_

"I will do anything to please you …" said Cho kissing Suzu in a rough way biting his lips making him open his eyes in surprise as Cho lick his blood. Somehow, her kimono ended up in the floor and they were both in a futon kissing and touching. Suzu began to trail with his fingers the line between Cho's breasts, follow by her bellybutton and then they stop in her womanhood and smirking he began to massage it making and Cho moan in pleasure and tremble.

"I thought… you didn't like being touch" said Suzu to her.

"Ki…ta..mura" said Cho without breath and a scream came from her throat when something got in her.

"I like your scream… scream more for me…" said Suzu inserting one more finger in making Cho scream again. "That's a good girl…" said Suzu as he inserted one more finger now pumping them inside and out making Cho grip his shoulders very hard. Cho close her eyes. "Open them…" demanded Suzu and so she did. Suzu took out his fingers and got on top of Cho kissing her entirely until he reach again her womanhood, but she close her legs.

"Don't…" said Suzu spreading them and kissing her womanhood until he began to lick his inners walls making Cho gasp and scream and grab Suzu's hair closing him to her womanhood.

"Kitamura san!" scream Cho in pleasure "Onegai…" said Cho breathing hardly. "Ki…ta… ahhhhh!" scream again Cho throwing herself into the futon letting Suzu lick everything she spilled.

"That was sweet…" said Suzu kissing her lips.

"Kitamura san…" said Cho while kissing him deeply.

"Yes…" ask Suzu between kisses smirking from the control he had with his toy.

"Take me…" said Cho

"Is not like is your first time … and I have all night…" said Suzu smirking

"No… take me to Edo…" said Cho and Suzu stopped what he was doing and look at Cho

"Onegai…" said Cho and Suzu smirk and began to kiss her roughly.

"I can't, but when I return I will come here and play with you a little more, I have more use for you alive than dead my little whore…." Said Suzu pushing himself into Cho making her scream. "I thought you would have been custom to this…"

Cho began to follow Suzu's quick rhythm and her waist began to crash with his making him moan a little. Suzu began to grip Cho's wrist hard forcing her to get on top on him not loosing the rhythm and kissing him in everywhere and it continue like that until the light of the candle went off and only moans were heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

One year has passed ever since I had Kitamura in my hands… I can still smell and taste every inch of him, he has been the best man I have ever touch and the best that has ever touch me. Yes… I slept with him so that he would kill me, at least that was the first thing that cross my mind, but them I wanted to be taken away from this rat hole, even if I was just a whore to him… the fear he implanted in me was an ecstasy, my pleasure, his cold and dangerous eyes made me want to have an adventure far away from here. Every time I sleep with a client I imagine his crimson eyes looking at me, empty, cold, I imagined his sweat in my entire body. One year ago I made love to him just one night but so many times that I can't take his stench from my pores. Don't get me wrong… I'm not in love with him, it just something about him that has made me so addictive to him, the way he looked at me with desire and lust at the same time. The way he kissed me hungrily and with tenderness… he has me wrapped around his little finger, like I was one of his toys…

"Cho… are you alright?" said one of the woman that worked she worked with.

Cho broke her trance and responded quickly "Yes… do you want something?"

"Kuriko sent me to tell you, that one of your special clients will come at night, he is looking forward to be with you" said the woman smirking a little "You must have made a pretty good impression… you were born for this job" said the woman walking away.

"I don't think so…" said Cho to herself.

* * *

"You were as great as ever..." said the man giving Cho a long goodbye kiss by the exit of the house and handing her some money.

Cho saw her client walking away in the dusty streets of Kyoto. The cold wind blew making her pull her now long back her that reach almost to her waist to the back and leaf her hand like that not letting it go. She never thought of letting it grow again, her clients tended to take her long hair and pull it back, but she thought it was time for a change. She heard the mewing of a cat and she turned quickly to see. It was just a regular yellow cat, not the black cat that made her fall into the river, or the one that appeared the night she slept with Kitamura..

-_Cho… you're so stupid sometimes…-_ she thought smiling a little and turning around closing the door of the house.

* * *

Someone abruptly opened the paper door on your room making you wake up agitated.

"Let's go" said a woman with a purple kimono with lose brown hair and brown eyes, it was your boss, Kuriko.

"What the hell Kuriko… what time is it… what's wrong?" asks Cho

"One of your special client's wants you deliver to his house immediately, for tonight, the house is here in Kyoto, but it's far away." said Kuriko packing Cho's stuff not letting her time to think.

"Wait what… you know that I don't do that, here am protected, there in his house, I don't know what are they going to do to me" said Cho standing up and putting on her kimono.

"Too late, he paid good for you and I accepted… so you are going" said Kuriko now looking at Cho

"What the hell do you-"began to say Cho but a hard slap on her cheek cut her words.

"You are my little whore Cho, and you are going to do exactly as I say… go take a bath, and outside you will find a fine carriage."

Cho swallow her tears and did exactly as Kuriko said. She was right… she couldn't protest, she was just a piece in the game… she was only money, nothing more, not a human being with rights and freedom, she was just nothing.

* * *

Cho arrived at one of her special client house with the night falling. As she suspected, like this one, the other ones must be stinking rich. How couldn't they be? They went every night to the prostitute house. The huge gates of the house opened as she saw him waiting for her in the little stairs the house had in the entrance, he had a smile on his face. Fukio was her number one special client; he paid for her what was necessary for her to have her every afternoon when his wife was away.

**_Flashback:_**

Cho was about to enter the carriage, when Kuriko gave her the final news.

"Fukio's wife is in a trip on Edo, she will be out for a week that is why he requested your presence for a week, don't ruin this for me Cho…" said Kuriko walking away into the house.

**_End of flashback_**

"My dear Cho… you're finally here" said Fukio giving Cho a long and passionate kiss.

"Of course… I couldn't let this offer pass away so easily" said Cho putting on her seductive tone of voice and touching his chest. "How is your beautiful wife Fukio sama…" ask Cho inspecting the front of the house and climbing the stares and looking inside of it.

"That is not important my beauty… the important thing is that I have you here with me" said Fukio hugging Cho from behind and kissing her neck. "And don't address me as sama… just Fukio my love" he said kissing her again.

Cho laugh a little because of the tickles and then tuned around and put her head in his chest, the same game as ever, playing the innocent damsel. "Oh Fukio… will you show me more around your house?" said Cho making little circles in his chest.

"You will be a week in here… there's much time for that" said Fukio seeping Cho of her feet and carrying her bridal stile towards his room.

* * *

"I'm sure your servants couldn't sleep because of our wild night" said Cho putting some berries in Fukio's mouth. Fukio laugh a little.

"I don't care about that…at least they can hear what you make me feel… with my wife…I don't even touch my wife…" said Fukio touching Cho's back.

"What will you wife say if she find out you are with me?" ask Cho

"She doesn't care… she knows everything about you…and she also has the liberty to sleep with any men she wants to sleep with." Said Fukio

"That's an interesting relationship…" said Cho closing her eyes. "What are your plans for today?"

"Not even my wife asks me that… and you… I woman I paid for… you know more from my life…" said Fukio looking at the wooden ceiling.

Cho sat down on the bed not looking at Fukio… -_Me… just a woman he paid for… just a toy… a woman that has to pretend to care-_

"Today I have to attend some business, but at night, I want you come and have dinner with me" said Fukio giving Cho a kiss on the neck and leaving the room.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Fukio was just looking at some papers and on little fractions on time at Cho, with the kimono he had brought specially to her. It was a white kimono with red rose's petals in the low part that reach the legs. Her long hair was tight in a pony tail and she had a golden and red butterfly pin on her left side of her hair. Cho was submerge on her thoughts and she didn't even notice she was staring at Fukio.

"You look quite when you are thinking… what troubles your mind my love" ask Fukio drinking a sip of his red wine.

"I'm sorry Fukio, its just that you have been so nice to me giving me all this gifts" said Cho a little embarrass for staring at him.

"Fukio san… you began dinner without me… how rude" said a voce behind you.

"I have more guests… and I was hungry… its not my fault you came late" said Fukio standing up and walking towards you, the voice that speak was that of a woman.

"Woman take to long in getting prepared" said another voice but this was one of a man and it was coming from the hall like an echo.

"Long time no see partner…" said Fukio, you could tell he was kissing the hand of the lady… he was becoming like the Americans.

"I thought your wife was on vacation" said the woman

"That is not my wife… she's just a friend" said Fukio

"Oh please…" said the voice of the woman.

"Butterfly, please stand up so that my guest can see you and appreciate your beauty…" said Fukio in a proud tone of voice, as if Cho were his trophy.

Cho stood up with all her calm, put again the chair in its place and took a deep breath, as she turned around and saw a beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes, she was expecting to see the man, but he was still in the dark hall looking at the antiques.

"Alice… this is Cho" said Fukio taking her hand and walking her towards the woman named Alice.

"Indeed Fukio… she is a beauty…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Indeed Fukio… she is a beauty…" said a voice coming from behind Cho.

"Yamatoya sama, is an honor to have you in here" said Fukio as Cho saw a scare expression in his face. Cho recognize a voice that was cold and empty, just like Suzu's, but this one sounded full of rage thought Cho with curiosity of seeing this Yamatoya sama that implanted fear in Fukio , Alice and the man that was before in the hall. Without thinking, Cho turned around and top with a pair of empty, bloody and cold crimson eyes.

"Kitamura…" whisper Cho to herself – _But why does Fukio called him Yamatoya sama…?- _thought Cho. Her heart began to raise, the fear he implanted on her… all this time he was here, in Kyoto… that lying bastard, thought Cho as she smirk a little and Suzu saw her.

"Fukio sama, I see you have important business guest here, ill be on my way out, I don't want to be a burden" said Cho not taking her gaze out of Suzu.

"No… you are not trouble at all Cho, lets just sit and eat dinner" said Fukio

Cho discovered that Alice was Koji's wife, the man that was before in the dark long hall that lead to the dining room. Koji is Fukio's business adviser and as for Kitamura… or Yamatoya as Fukio called him, he had great political and economical power in Japan, they meet in a meeting two years ago and Fukio helps him with imports and exports. Yamatoya has his own corporation and is one of the more powerful and richest man in Japan today. The man she saw slaying three men in a dark ally, the man that she made love with over and over again.

_-Suzu Kitamura…Yamatoya… is a man you don't want to get involve with… and if you do… you'll have to watch your back-_ you thought looking at your food.

No one talked to Cho during dinner, but she could tell what Fukio's partners were thinking about her. Alice constants stares at Cho made her want to stand up and pour her glass of wine in her hair. Koji's stare was almost getting her naked, Fukio's stare was sweet and gentle, and Kitamura… he didn't even stare at her, not even a fraction of seconds, not even if the salt was in front of her. A year has passed… and the only thing he said to her was… "_indeed she is a beauty",_ that bastard, that total bastard… Cho wanted to kill him, she wanted him to suffer.

_-What am I thinking… he is nothing to me… I don't even feel something for him… but I do want something… I want him for me… love doesn't have to be involve, I just want to have a good time, I just want to know how can he be so cold, how can he gets what he wants__, I want to know who he is really... and then, I would be free to do whatever I want – _thought Cho standing up, and excusing herself from the dining room and walking towards the room Fukio assigned to her. The bed was comfortable; Cho didn't miss the futon floor. Huge doors were inside your room and they lead to a small balcony. She stood up and walk to it. A mew made her jump a little and the she saw it. The black cat from one year ago; Cho got closer to the cat and touch it.

"Do you like cats?" ask a voice behind you.

"That depends on the owner…" said Cho turning around. "What brings you here Fukio?" asks Cho with a small smile in her lips.

"Since this is my house… I think I can be here? Am I not correct?" asks Fukio getting closer to her.

"Yes… you are correct, but you could have find me naked or maybe dressing myself, that would have been so rude" said Cho pulling some of the black hair that got out.

"Than… its a shame that I didn't find you that way" said Fukio putting his arm around your waist and closeting Cho's body to his until her breast well squish on his chest.

"What about your guests?" ask him Cho putting her head in his chest in the process, she would know more about this Yamatoya sama… and a little seduction will get her what she wants.

"All in there rooms my love…" said Fukio taking your right hand and moving you both side to side to the sound of the wind.

"Is it hard to trusth them?" ask Cho again

"Let's just put it this way… business and pleasure can mix, but you have to sleep with one eye open and a hand in your dagger." said Fukio making Cho laugh.

"What about that Yamatoya sama?" ask again Cho

"What about him?" said Fukio

"He seems weird… dangerous" said Cho breaking the dance position in which she were and sat on the bed.

"I just do him some favors… yes he seems dangerous but he has much power in Japan, he can't let his guard down."

"Oh…"

"Why are you so interested in that Cho?"ask Fukio curios

"Even if I'm a prostitute…I do not pretend to care for my clients Fukio" at this moment he was sat beside Cho and she kissed him hungrily "But lets concentrate on us…" said Cho removing Fukio's shirt, which was a difficult task, but she got on top of him moving up at down in the process to play with him a little. Fukio threw himself in bed now and was just enjoying the moment. When Cho was finish with the shirt she began to kiss him completely until she stop inches from his lips. Looking in the mirror that was on her side, she could still see the small back cat, and also Kitamura in the balcony watching her. Cho let out a small smirk but not finishing it because Fukio took Cho's lips with his and kiss her hungrily. Fukio turned Cho around so she was now under him. He began to take the upper part of her kimono and began to kiss her collar bone reaching down to her breast, but again he returned to her neck to suck it hard. With his hands he began to massage her right breast, making her close her eyes feeling little by little the pleasure.

_**-Knock on the door-**_

Fukio looked annoyed "What… its late" he said with an irritated tone of voice.

"Sir… a letter from the Itoya family has arrive, it's very important for you to come down"

"I'll be right there" said Fukio standing up and putting on his shirt. Cho sat down in the bed half naked and just looked at him. "Sorry love… we will have to postpone this…" said Fukio kissing Cho's lips with tenderness. After that, the door of the room was close and Cho was left alone. Looking again to the mirror, nether the cat of Kitamura was in the balcony. She put a sleeping kimono, got to the balcony to see the backyard.

_-Just five days… and I'll be out of here-_ thought Cho standing in the columns of the balcony and walking side to side. The wind was strong, so strong that all her hair got out of the pony tail she had. She sat in the column with her legs in the air and her hair playing with the wind, as she feel a pair of strong arms hugging her from behind. With her right hand she touches a hand that was hugging her.

"You read the letter very quick Fukio… I suppose you want to finish what we started" said Cho as the arms took her bridal stile, and lead her to the bed.

"It's been such a long time… I haven't taste a woman as you in all this time" said Suzu on top of Cho now.

"I didn't know you counted the days we were apart." said Cho touching his face and his lips. Suzu began to kiss Cho and she responded. Her hands room his back and chest.

"Kitamura…" said Cho between kisses and without breath as the heat was increasing.

"Cho…" said Suzu making Cho open her eyes and a tear roll down. Suzu stood up and Cho saw a bloody dagger in his hands… her abdomen was in pain, and when she put her hand on it and took it off and put it in front of her face... it was filled with blood. She tried to walk but she feel on the ground, and Suzu was now in front of her, with the bloody dagger she raised Cho's head and the lick her lips, kissing them later and with his free hand he inserted a finger inside her wound making her scream in the process. In that moment he inserted his tongue on her mouth and began to explore every inch of it.

"Your so sweet… your blood is sweet to…" said Suzu slipping his hand inside the kimono and massaging on of her breast.

"Why are you doing this?" ask Cho holding a scream again when he put another finger in the wound.

"You wanted this… you said it yourself." Said Suzu as his hand was now massaging your womanhood and playing with it. "Scream" he said squishing Cho's wound making her scream. "Good girl, and for that, I will reward you…" said Suzu inserting on finger in her womanhood making Cho gasp in pleasure. "I didn't know one finger could make a whore tremble … a whore that is now in one of her client's house giving him what he wants all day." Said Suzu inserting another finger

"Im sure you wanted to same treatment… even if you said no, you wanted me to follow you and come with you to Edo and be your little play thing right… be your little whore, only yours" said Cho letting out a scream of pleasure.

"You said you will bleed for me, that you will die for me, and that you will scream for me… now… die" said Suzu raising the dager.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"You said you will bleed for me, that you will die for me, and that you will scream for me… now… die" said Suzu raising the dager.

"Miss Cho" said voice that made her wake up almost screaming and sweaty, an old man was in front of her, with her breakfast. "It seems you were having a bad dream…" said the old man hading you your breakfast.

"Tell me about it" said Cho looking at all the food.

"Fukio sama went out to solve some kind of business, he told me to tell you he will be out for two days, feel free to walk around the house." said the old man leaving you alone in the room and closing the door.

"Two days… that seems nice," said Cho quickly inspecting her entire body not finding anything. A look of relieve was painted on her face.

Cho ate, did the bed, and took a bath. She let her beautiful long back hair free and put on a red and black kimono. Cho didn't even bother to put on some socks; she just got out of her room bare footed. She saw beautiful backyard, but not all of it, it was so big she got tiered and then on she went to the music room, finally, the last stop, the library. It was fill with books from top to bottom.

"Wow… this is so huge" said Cho admiring all the books. "I sure will kill this instant just to learn how to read" said Cho.

"Those are harsh words coming from a woman…" said a voice coming out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you with Fukio in business" ask Cho

"No… the other two are, but I decided to relax and take a break… I'm a busy man Cho, I'm always traveling."

"Interesting to know Kitamura…" said Cho.

Cho saw Suzu's smirk on his face and she raise an eyebrow thinking of why he was smirking at her

"Did you sleep well last night?" asks Suzu still smirking.

"Yes… I had a very sweet dream…" said Cho giving Suzu her back and inspecting some books.

"Why the cold shoulder Cho…you don't like me anymore" said Suzu laughing.

"I never liked you Kitamura… "said Cho turning around now facing him.

"As I recall, last time you said _"take me with you to Edo_…" " said Suzu closing to Cho and she smirk

"Of course… I couldn't let that opportunity pass… I need it the free ride to attend some business of mine, and also your free ride, is not everyday a whore has great sex." said Cho in a seductive tone. This sentence made Suzu laugh and smirk at the same time.

"What business does a whore has in Edo?" asks Suzu beginning the game. Everything between them was a game.

" Nothing of your concern…" said Cho now in front of Suzu looking at him, eye to eye contact was between the two of them.

"So… you are one of the richest man in Japan… my theory is once again correct. Every rich guy is crazy…" said Cho now with her hands around Suzu's neck.

"You can say that…" said Suzu very serious.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" asks Cho now licking his lips.

"Fukio is paying you this week for you to sleep with only him, and you are trying to seduce me… you're a bad girl Cho" said Suzu taking her right leg and lifting it until it reach his hips.

"I'm a woman Kitamura… I can handle myself with two little men…" said Cho punching herself very close to Suzu.

"Your hair seems nice long…" said Suzu inspecting Cho's face with his cold stare.

"What?" asks Cho

"What do you want… you saw me killing those three men…" asks Suzu smirking "and I really put in question all about the sex thing…"

"Come one Kitamura… we all want something and will do anything to have it… but I have to ask you" said Cho walking away from Suzu "Why didn't you kill me that night… you had the chance…" said Cho

"You're a smart girl Cho…" said Suzu taking her waist and pulling her close to him.

"I need you…" said Suzu looking at her right in the eyes. "You, are an important piece in my plan…" said Suzu

"What…" said Cho now trying to break from Suzu's arms, but he hold her tighter.

"Fukio is trying to fool me and take away my money… but I just can't kill him … then… one year ago he wouldn't stop blabbing about that whore house and a beautiful girl that satisfied all his needs. He said the girl names was Cho and that his wife had some kind of vacation planed, I was in Kyoto, in my business when… what a surprise I found you… so I figure, I can have a good time with her and let her live, so when I see her again, she will repay me the favor" sadi Suzu looking at you with his cold empty eyes.

"You slime…you were using me all this time…" said Cho in discuss

"You were using me too… but I don't call you a smile, or do I" said Suzu

"You want me to kill Fukio?" ask Cho

"I want you to do whatever it takes to take him out of the picture… you are the closest one to him…"

"Then I want money" said Cho quickly

"I want the money necessary to go to Edo… if you give to me that money… I will kill him for you. Even if he's my best client" said Cho walking away from Suzu. "Is it a deal Kitamura…" said Cho to him when Suzu took her wrist and pull her to him giving her a deep kiss.

"It's a deal…" I will pay you for your services with me too…" said Suzu

"Wait what?" asks Cho confuse

"Tonight eight o'clock in my room…don't be late" said Suzu in a demanding way leaving you there in the library confuse.

It was almost eight o'clock, and Cho was in front of Suzu's room. Her hand tremble and she didn't know if she should knock that door. – _I need that money… I have to go to Edo… but… I'm selling my soul to the devil right here, is killing the only way I can get what I want… is sleeping with people the only way… I caught between the blade of a knife and a wall… I have no choice… in my life… destiny has never gave me a choice. Can I kill a man… do I have the guts to stain my hands with blood. Is this like sealing my body… a mortal trap that doesn't let you escape… even if you try? I'm playing with fire… and Kitamura is the one who started it… he's a demon, a demon that has me in his hands, I have no escape… I have to continue… even if its means walking paths of blood, even if its means my death… but I will find the truth, I will find her- _though Cho as she entered Suzu's room and close the door. – _I have to do everything that is in my hands_- thought Cho as she walk closer to Suzu, he was in his balcony, with some black fur around his body. _– Even if I burn in hell…-_ thought again Cho. The wind took the hair she had on her face and move around her red and black kimono _– Even if I become the devils puppet-_ thought Cho stopping four feet away from Suzu.

"You are on time…" said Suzu with a cold voice.

_-I just hope… that in the end… I find what I seek for… in Edo… I can taste its air once again… sister… __it has been so long… but I will find you, no matter what- _

"Of course I'm on time" answer Cho but quickly she felt a sharp pain in her leg, making her hit the floor.

"For now on… you will address me as master…" said Suzu turning around with a deathly look on his face, he completely lost it. For the first time in one year… once again Cho felt the same fear she had felt in that dark night on the ally, but this time was different, this time she had sold her soul… and death was waiting for her. Suzu took abruptly her face and with his hand he crush Cho's chin.

"Don't you dare look at me" said Suzu crushing it harder until she bow her head down without saying a word. "Isn't great master… we found a little whore to do the dirty job for us…" started Suzu to say. He took the hand off Cho's chin and made her stand up, before her was a black skull carried by the little neko human thingy she saw in the ally. "Master… this is Cho, the little whore" said Suzu making introductions and getting besides the skull. Cho just looked at him in disbelieve… he was talking to a skull, this man was crazy. The little neko went off with the skull leaving you and Suzu alone, as you saw in the sky shadowy things moving around like as if the own the night.

"Surprise to see them… black magic can be fun…and more if it involves death" said Suzu to Cho, and she gave a step backwards.

"You can't run now… you are mine…"said Suzu smirking.

He was right… if she runs he kills her and she wouldn't find her sister, she couldn't go to Edo, and everything she had worked was going to disappear.

"I'm not running away" you said to him and you felt another sharp pain as you felt how blood came out of your face like a string…

"I told you to call me master…" said Suzu getting closer to you "Black magic can me dangerous Cho" said Suzu kneeling before her and she spit on his face

"I hate you!" yells Cho making Suzu laugh and clean himself. Suzu's face got closer to Cho's and she felt his wet tongue in her cheek, licking the blood that was coming out.

"I know that… and that turns me on more" said Suzu pushing Cho to the hard and cold floor. He was now in top of Cho. "I missed you so much…" said Suzu laying his head on her breast. "I want you now Cho" said Suzu biting the kimono and taking it off.

_-He's nuts… first he's all psycho and now he's all sweet…- _thought Cho not resisting him.

Suzu got tired of using his teeth so he was not finishing taking off the top part of her kimono with his hands. Cho's perfect medium size breasts were exposing to Suzu's eyes, and he was admiring them.

"As a man of good taste… I have to admit your beauty Cho…" said Suzu playing with them with his hands. The cold wind made the hard and he began to touch your nipples very hard making them hurt. "Why don't we make this more interesting" said Suzu taking out his dagger ready to cut you.

"'Don't you dare… if Fukio sees me with those he will discover your plan Kitamura…" said Cho quickly, and Suzu slap her hard in the face "Master to you…" said Suzu taking now her right breast to his mouth and sucking really hard. Cho moan in pleasure and that made Suzu smirk and bite it, making her scream.

"Scream more for your master…" said Suzu squishing hard her left breast while sucking the other, until he switch and began to bite the other one making Cho scream in pain and pleasure.

"Kitamura" said Cho in a ecstasy of pleasure and she felt another slap on her face and blood was coming out.

"I will have to punish you, until you know the proper way to call me" said Suzu standing up and picking Cho up later on throwing her in the bed. Suzu took off violently Cho's kimono leaving her naked. He began to lick the blood coming of from her leg, and began to kiss her completely until he reach her womanhood and began to kiss it, and lick it, sending Cho waves of pleasure. The handle if the dagger was now against her clit, making Cho had the orgasm she had never had with any men. Suzu didn't take the handle of the dagger for her clit and the orgasms came in line, making her sweat, making her exhausted and scream in pleasure, even if that man was a psycho, she didn't want the sex to stop, she thought of the possibility that she could had been sick, she enjoyed it, everything that he did to her, even the slaps. The handle of the dagger was off her clit now and she felt it inside of her, Suzu had inserted the handle inside of her as she would do with his fingers, it was so hard that blood came from inside of her, making Suzu take the handle off to lick her sweet blood.

"Don't… onegai, continue… make me your slave…" said Cho without thinking. Suzu smirk at this and got on top of her. He slap her again, her cheeks were now red.

"I told you to call me master" said Suzu, but Cho stood up and push Suzu to the bed, she pinned his arms and began to kiss him hungrily, and she wanted him now.

"Master" said Cho taking his hand and putting it on her womanhood. "Make me yours master…" said Cho and Suzu inserted two fingers inside of her making her moan and gasp of pleasure. Cho began kiss him. She went all the way down until she had his member on her mouth and she lick it, sending Suzu waves of pleasure and he began to moan as she began to suck up and down and lick. Suzu abruptly interrupted what she was doing and without thinking he went inside of her. She began to follow his movements, both of the hips were crashing madly, and moans were heard. The two bodies were now one, the sweat was mixing together.

"Kitamura…" scream Cho his name, but he didn't even slap her. Suzu continue to ride Cho, until he turned around and she was now on top of him while he was sucking her breast like an animal. The moment was coming, both Suzu and Cho felt themselves coming, and a moan and groans came from both of them. Cho was now laid on top of Suzu's body. Nether of them move. Cho moved and laid besides Suzu giving him her back, as she felt his hand on her waist pulling her closer to him. Cho felt his strong breathing on her neck.

"Be a good girl Cho… and I will give you anything that you want… but if you betray me… I will surely kill you with no mercy" those were the last words that said Suzu before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_Edo… you are as beautiful as ever, __and now your more beautiful covered by white snow. Edo…you still have so many wonders, and I don't get tired of you… I've been here for six months, you can say thanks to Kitamura sensei… he didn't gave me money, he let me borrow his house in Edo, more like a mansion. His servants live to please me now. Still, I cant find what I'm looking for, I cant find her… my mind is telling me to stop this useless hunt, but in my heart I still have hope, she's got to be here somewhere… someone must have known her. Michi… my sister… where are you? If I find you, will you be mad of me? If I die, will ill find you in the other side? Ever since I remember, you have been the light that repels all darkness, but…now, I'm afraid. What will I tell you if I find you? Will you smell the blood and shame that covers my entire body and soul. Oh my sister… you are the only one in my heart… please forgive me for everything, but, there wasn't any other way. Sometimes I wish I could read and write, maybe getting all the feelings in a paper could leave a hole inside of me… I prefer a hole that the hell I'm living. The pain is unbearable, and I feel like I'm dying and reviving every second. I'm alone in this world, you are the only one that can fill it Michi, the closest thing I have for a friend is that black cat, the one that appears out of nowhere and sleeps with me in the bed, and, I'm also afraid of talking to it, I still haven't reach that level of madness. _

_-Kami… just let me find my sister, I will give my life for her… I will give to her my very last breath and then… you can condemn me to burn in hell. –_ thought Cho as the wind blew madly and she stared at sunset, at the colorful horizon.

"Cho dono, we have arrived to the house" said the voice of an old man opening the carriage door to Cho.

"Thank you Tao, but I can open the door myself" said Cho smiling a little.

"Any luck Cho dono?" ask the old man by the name Tao.

"I'm afraid no…" said Cho walking into the house with Tao. Cho was lost in her thoughts but she notices the coldness of the house. Cho and Tao entered some kind of living room, and the smell of sake was in the air. Tao and Cho stop, she saw how nervous the old man was and as he began to sweat.

"Tao, you are excuse…" said Cho in a demanding way; the old man left without saying a word.

The thin light of the room left many shadows visible. There was only one candle light, and it was in battle with the cold winds entering from one of the doors that was open.

"Some cultures say that the cold wind is good for purification the soul… don't you think Cho" said a cold voice, you could tell it was Suzu's

"So what are you trying to prove, you have no soul…" said Cho smirking and then adding… "Isn't that right, Kitamura sensei"

"You are lucky that I'm in a good mood today…" said Suzu standing up "I like what you done with the place… but you are too easy with the servants" said Suzu looking around.

"There people, not animals, besides… people that are treated well by others tend to do a much better work sensei." Said Cho

"But people that value their lives, are in the end the best…" said Suzu smirking

"What brings you here sensei…" said Cho closing the door that was open.

"Don't close it" said Suzu and Cho did as he said.

"I was bored back in Kyoto, so I figure why not come and visit my lovely Cho in Edo" said Suzu now with a box in his hands and handing it to Cho.

_-He must be up to something…-_ thought Cho taking to box and putting it in a little night table that was next to her. "Thank you Kitamura sensei" she said

"What, you're not going to open it?" asks Suzu with a smirk on his face.

-_I wish he could just wipe out that creepy smirk of his face_- thought Cho taking the box and opening it carefully. When Cho finished opening the box, she found inside a beautiful purple kimono. It has little butterflies at the end, and a beautiful white bow to tight in the back.

"Why… thank you Kitamura sensei… it's very beautiful, you have good taste in kimonos" said Cho a little confuse. – _Why did he gave me this- _thought Cho

"Why don't you tried it on…" said Suzu with a smile on his face

"Well… ok… I will go to my room and-"

"No…here" said Suzu, his voice change rapidly to one demanding, dangerous and full of lust.

Cho didn't dare to disobey his orders… but she sworn she was going to kill him one of these days, like she did to Fukio… and others along her way to Edo.

Quickly Cho began to take off the back bow of the kimono but Suzu stop her

"Do it slowly and with grace… its not like you're going to sleep with someone whore" said Suzu in a tone of discuss. This got Cho very mad… but still she obeyed.

With grace, she began to take of the bow slowly, and it rolled down her long and strong legs. She then untied her pony tail and left her hair to roll down her face, shoulders, until finally it was in the middle of her back. Later, she turned around and just turned her head and looked back at Suzu, not taking her gaze of him, she let out a little sexy smile, and Suzu was just there serious, with a hand of his chin not pretending to care what she was doing. She took the kimono and began to take it off slowly, her shoulder first, and then her hands… later her very form waist until she just stopped holding it and let it fall on the floor. The only thing she had was a piece of fine fabric, you could see right trough it. Cho was as cold as ever, but she wasn't going to let Suzu know, so she turned around and took the kimono in, but Suzu stopped her.

"Not so quick… I'm enjoying the view…"said Suzu smirking like a madman… "Take the fabric too, it doesn't go with the kimono I bought you…" said Suzu

"But now one is going to see-"

"Are you questioning me whore…" said Suzu now mad

"No sensei… "said Cho forming fist in her hands.

"I'm going to know that its there, and I don't want it there, now take it off…" said Suzu smirking again and with lust in his eyes.

Cho did as he said and was now naked before him. She wasn't embarrassed that he was seeing her, they had sleep together many times, but the cold was unbearable.

"See, that wasn't difficult… now walk around this room so I can appreciated better what nature has giving you…" said Suzu again.

Cho began to walk, not thinking about the cold. She could see her finger nails purple, her nipples hard and her ears hurt. Finally, Suzu made her stop and when she was about to take the kimono he spoke.

"You are in such a hurry… "said Suzu standing up and walking around Cho looking at her making little circles like when a cat is watching the mouse or when a fox is watching its prey.

"Now… go outside… and sit in the cold snow… lets see if you can purified your soul… and since I don't have one…as you said… you will do me that favor… move from that spot… and the beautiful white snow, will be turn into crimson red." Said Suzu smirking and looking at Cho with deathly cold eyes, he took her and pushed her outside the snowy ground, with the cold winds blowing madly burning the flesh of her naked body.

"Isn't fun to see how crap value their life's and will do anything to keep it…" those were the last words Suzu said before closing the paper door and leaving Cho there dying of cold.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Cho's POV (Flashback)**

I don't know how it happen; once again I gave myself to Kitamura without thinking, for much that I hate him, I can't seem to get him. I feel like he is watching me always, I'm in complete paranoia… ever since he showed to me that skull, and talked to me about the black magic, I'm more afraid of him, and my hate is growing stronger… but, what if that's all that he wants, what if he's some kind of hate sucking creature that only lives to torture and bring pain. What makes a person this way? When I woke up that day after I sleep with Kitamura for the second time, he was still there, holding my waist… with much careful I turned around and saw him for the first time peaceful. No cold eyes, no dangerous look, he looked like a little kid, as if he retuned to his innocent state. This man sleeping before me, the one that I saw killing three people he alone, the one that told me to kill Fukio, was now in front of me, unprotected, confide that I wouldn't do anything to harm him. Suddenly his eyes open slowly; his crimson eyes were once again cold and empty. That didn't stop me from looking at him; he was doing the same thing.

"Do I have something in my face…" said Kitamura in his usual cold tone.

Just staring at him… I could have done something… I could have killed him… but I didn't, can I really kill a human being, I don't even approve of hunting… Why do I let this man hurt me… I don't hurt him back… I do not feel for him… I can even say that I'm planning his death, one that is going to be slow and painful… but I cant do that… not yet, I still need him, he knows that, he knows that when I get what I want I will go and walk away and try to kill him constantly.

Suddenly his hand was on my cheek, the one that is was bruise badly because of all the slaps he gave to me, and I twitch in pain.

"I think I hurt you more than I intended too…" he just said looking at me again

With my finger, I trace his soft lips and his face. _– I still need to know more… I need to know more because when I go to Edo, I want to be prepare… prepare for everything that tops in my path_- Kitamura again put his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him; my back was arch and our foreheads were now together. I close my eyes a little_… I have to be prepare for him._.. I felt as Kitamura's hands roomed in my back, hips and butt.

"You smell so good…" purr Kitamura in my ear.

There were times he could be so cold and caring at the same time… and then it pop… I have to get in his good side, trick him… and then, at the end of everything, when I get what I want leave, but not before giving him my final blow. Even in hell he will remember my name, and if I can't kill him and he kills me firsts, Ill be waiting for that bastard and I will get my revenge.

Kitamura's lips were on mine while I was submerge deep in my thoughts. His kiss was burning my lips, I felt as fire was surrounding me. I responded his kiss slowly and careful, my cheeks hurt badly. His long black nails were now playing with my hair. My hate for him grew every second, and with it, my lust for him to. His lips were sweet, only imagining his tongue inside my mouth exited me; it got me wet even if I thought of his touch. It was pure lust… even if this man was dangerous, psycho, and cold, my curiosity was greater.

A little laugh escaped from my throat making Kitamura smirk. The kiss broke and we just stare at each other.

"I can't wait for you to kill Fukio… that would please me very much" said Kitamura to me

"You know I'll please you sensei" I said

"You are a quick learner…" said Kitamura looking at my breast. "When you finish this mission, I will give you what you need to go to Edo, after that I figure what to do with you…" said agina Kitamura sitting up and living me there confuse.

"Wait… what?!" I ask surprise

"Why do you sound so surprise?" asks Kitamura smirking

"This is a one time deal" I said

"Sorry to disappoint you… but no can do… you knowing most of my plans, I'm not going to risk everything I have work for… ever since you saw me killing those man, ever since we made our little deal, you accepted to be mine for business purpose… unless, you want me to kill you… but I think that is not what you want is it? You sold your soul to me Cho… you are mine to do whatever I please…Now… do something about those marks in your cheeks, prepare yourself mentally, because you are going to do a lot of killing for me."

I was once again without words… I have to admit that the thought of killing myself was there, but Edo was more important. The only thing left was wait… wait and kill Fukio

* * *

… The only thing in that room was blood and tears…I was suppose to kill Fukio only… but I couldn't, when I killed him, Alice and Koji entered and saw me, they saw me holding the bloody dagger, if I hadn't kill them too, there would have send me to prison and surely Kitamura would had Kill me.

Fukio returned from his business trip; his gentle and calm face were the first thing I saw the fourth night in that house. He brought me rose's, a bunch of them, another hair clip, but this one was a Sakura flower and a beautiful silk dress, but he said to me that was for sleeping. I always get confuse with the American way, he said he wanted me to wear it that night, that he wanted to make love to me like no other night. He said other things, but my thoughts were in another place… I had to kill Fukio… but I didn't want to. Later that night, me and Fukio made love like no other day in our lives. The dagger was the handle of my brush, I didn't even know what to do, I just got dress and sat in front of the mirror brushing my hair, Fukio notice something was wrong and he hug me from behind. Without him notice it I took the dagger out.

"What's wrong my love…" said to me Fukio

"Don't call me that… I'm nothing to you Fukio, I'm just a whore" I said not wanting to see him.

Fukio turn me around quickly and made me look at him at his eyes.

"How dare you say that!" he yelles at me

"It's true! You just pay for me to be in here… you just pay to visit me… you have a wife, I'm just a lover, a whore that pleases you… if you care for me why didn't you came sooner, why didn't you look on the streets for me, why didn't you call me "my love" back then!" I said now with tears in my eyes and Fukio was in shock.

"Cho… I don't love my wife…she was just and arrange marry, I can be with you still and-"

"Don't you dare say it… Ill be just the invisible woman that waits for you in bed, not the one that goes with you in day light to see all your business partners or to have smart conversations with them, it's going to be her!"

I said holding the dagger more.

"Forget about that, it's better if you don't know those hypocrites! I don't care about them I care about you Cho-"

"Don't say it!" I yelled

"I love you!" said Fukio to me and I raise my head to see him, I was in shock, Fukio hug me right then. "I love you Cho, don't you dare leave me please…I need you!" said Fukio hugging me tighter, I felt warm inside, and more tears came. No one had ever talked to me like that, no one had ever hugged me as Fukio did, and no one had ever told me I love you. In all my confusion, I returned Fukio's hug back.

"Just hold me Fukio…" I said to him now raising the dagger in the air.

"Of course… of course I will hold you Cho, my love" said Fukio to me

"No one had ever said that to me Fukio…" I said ready to kill him.

"In time… there will be others that tell you the same thing… but no other man is going to love you more than I…" said Fukio…

"Fukio… I'm sorry" I said with the dagger still in the air.

"You gotta do what you gotta do to survive right…" said to me Fukio… did he knew… did he knew I was going to kill him, my heart wanted to get out of my chest.

"Fukio…" I said kissing him on the lips and with that I stab him on the back. Fukio didn't even scream. His lips were still on mine. Fukio knew…Fukio knew what was I up to, that's why he said that to me, so I would know before he died.

A knock was heard on the door and Alice came, she saw me with the bloody dagger still kissing Fukio, her scream got me out of my trance, and later… that it's all a blur. I don't remember if I kill Koji or Alice first, I don't remember whose throat I sliced first and whose heart I pierce, the only thing I remember was waking up in a lake of blood.

I heard and applause coming from a dark corner, and Kitamura came out with the skull on his hands.

"See sensei… I told you the girl wouldn't fall for that stupid love confession… she is a whore, they don't have heart…" he said getting closer to me and taking me by the waist. He called the catboy Natzuki and it took the skull. When the little catboy took it Kitamura kiss me like never before, after that he was on top of me. In the end, we made love in the lake of blood, with three dead people on the floor, and the first man to ever say he loves me looking at us moaning madly and devouring ourselves.

* * *

My body felt cold and numb, my memories were running away from me. I could feel my blood getting frozen by the second. My breath was measure, and little by little it was getting away. As I open my eyes I found myself again in the cold snowy ground. How much time have I been here? My eyelids felt heavy again, I could find myself traveling back in time; going back to my memory world, the one I wanted to forget. I heard a meowing, but it was so far away. As I open my eyes, the black cat wasn't far away, it was right in front of me, looking at me. My voice wouldn't come out, shadows began to surround me, and then, I black out.

The smell of incense was in the air… the comfy sheets of the bed were warm. I felt how my body was beginning to defrost, and little by little, I began to open my eyes.

"Cho dono, you're awake!" I heard the relive voice of the old man Tao.

"I'm not dead right?" I ask Tao

"No… almost, but Yamatoya sama came in time and took you from the cold snow." Said the old man

"What and Irony… the man that threw me in the snow to die came to my rescue in time" I said standing up not feeling my legs.

"Cho dono… you were outside in the cold about and hour, you will feel your legs soon, don't worry" said Tao helping me sit in bed and covering my legs with the warm covers.

The black cat came out of nowhere, and jump into the bed resting later on in my lap.

_-What a nerve…-_ I though.

"Finally, your awake… did you think I would let you die that easily?" said Kitamura entering the room, and Tao left quickly.

"Do I have to feel lucky?" I ask in sarcasm.

"Yes…" said Kitamura in a dry voice. "I hope you have learn your lesson... next time your punishment will be more harsh"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What are you doing here" you're suppose to be dead." said the voice of a man coming from the shadows.

"I guess your plan isn't what you expect it…" said the voice of a woman with her face hidden.

"What do you want…?" said the voice of the man

"You still don't know the answer to that…it's easy…I want your life!" said the woman in a blood thirsty tone taking her katana out, jumping in front of the man and piercing her katana in the man's heart, and with the other katana slicing his head off.

The woman took the katana out of the man's body and began to clean it. "See, that's want happen when you mess with the wrong girl budy" She said looking at the dead body now on the floor. "You ran out of luck"

* * *

"Cho…is that you?" said the voice of and old woman

Cho looked behind her and recognize her quickly.

"Izashi san" said Cho running towards her and giving her a hug.

"Oh my Kami, I haven't seen you in years, you have grown into a beautiful woman…" said the old lady to Cho.

"You haven't change a bid" said Cho to Izashi

"How is Michi?" asks the old lady

"That's why I'm here for… I don't know were she is… I lost contact with her" said Cho crossing her arms in her chest.

"Well… she is not in this parts of Edo, because if she was, I would have seen her" said Izashi, creating a hole in Cho's heart and leaving her without hopes.

"Edo is too big for me to look alone Izashi… I don't know what to do…" said Cho.

"You got me there sweetheart… don't loose hope, I tell you that" said Izashi

"Izashi… I have another question for you…" said Cho serious

"Yes dear…"

"Where is Daiki?" ask Cho looking at the old lady in the eyes.

"What the hell are you planning Cho… you know that man is dangerous…" said the old woman

"Think I don't know that Izashi…I need to know were he is"

"This stupid hunt for the past is going to end up killing you Cho, forget about him, forget about your sister, live your live" said Izashi trembling.

"Forget about him… no Izashi, I can't do that…not after all he has done to me…where is he Izashi…" ask Cho again

"Cho I…"

"You know where he is… and… there's a possibility that he has Michi right?" ask Cho again quickly not letting the old woman respond

"Cho I-"

"Right!" said Cho now raising her voice. "I hope your not protecting him Izashi, because if I find out, that you are… I will surely kill you to…" said ho with a deathly tone.

"You know were he is Cho… I don't have to tell you… he's ego is so big, and he has implanted so much fear, no one dares to go to his house…but Cho please think about what your going to do…" said the old woman

"I already thought about that Izashi… and I assure you, I will not die in his hands." said Cho walking away from Izashi.

_- I'm coming for you Daiki- _

* * *

In the six months Cho had been in Edo, Suzu had send her to different missions in which she learn to use the katana, fight and disguise in the shadows. Six months was more than enough experience for her to kill someone, she need it her revenge.

Cho was now in front of Daiki's doors and some guards came to stop her and she spoke.

"Tell Daiki Cho is here…" said Cho with a deathly look on her eyes, she wanted his blood on her Katana.

* * *

"Who would have ever thought, you are alive… I see your will is strong, please sit" said Daiki to Cho and she sat

"My will is strong, you are right, but I'm not here to catch with you into old times… let's go directly to the point Daiki… first, where is my sister?" asks Cho looking at Daiki straight to his eyes.

"Wow, you are a quick one… but sadly, I know nothing about her…" said Daiki with a little smile in his face

The room was lightening by various candles, the carpet and the chairs were all red, and there were many dusty books. Various paintings were hanged in the walls, but still, the room was a decrepit one with a bad smell of humidity in it.

"I can see it in your eyes… I even smell your lies Daiki…I'll give you two options, you can either tell me if you value your life… or... I can take it out of you slowly and painfully" said Cho still looking at him without any expression in her face or her eyes.

Daiki began to laugh really hard and the stood up. "You are threatening me?" ask Daiki mocking Cho

"Of course not… how could I do such a horrible thing… I'm just warning you" said Cho now smirking.

"You sure have change… what happen to the innocent little girl… thet one that looked at me with terror written all over her face… the one that screamed every time I trusted inside of her, and the one that pleaded for me to leave her alone." asks Daiki walking towards Cho

Cho just stayed still, watching Daiki's movements.

"That girl died the night you left her bleeding to death in the forest" said Cho standing up now.

"Now… will you tell me what have you done to my sister Daiki?" said Cho getting angry.

"Why should I?" said Daiki provoking Cho

"Very well then… I see you prefer consulting it with my blade…" said Cho taking out her katana.

"I see…" said Daiki taking out his katana too. "It's a pity to see a beauty like you gone to waste"

"Thank you for the complement… but don't worry, I wont go to waste…"said Cho laughing a little.

" I really don't like the idea of destroying my house, so why don't we go outside" said Daiki

"Very well" said Cho

* * *

The rain began to fall, the rain drops began to touch the blades making music come out of them, the air was death and cold, the snow in the ground was now dirty and the shadows of death began to surround the arena. Cho didn't take her eyes of Daiki, and Daiki was to confident. The drops of rain began to look in a slow motion , and when the very first touch the ground, the battle to death began.

Cho heard foot steps behind her and looked with the corner of her eye. A smirk was painted on her lips

"I see… you can't fight your battles alone…" said Cho waiting for the attack.

Cho heard and attack from behind and she did a split because he threw some darts, then she took her Katana, pushed it blade into the ground use it to push her body up and give her opponent a very hard kick on the face, she was now balancing her body in the handle of her katana. Two more attacks came from Cho's back and front, she took her katana from the ground did a flip and when her head was down in mid air she throw the katana to the man behind her and when her body was strait she gave the attacker coming from the front a double kick. The last opponents were coming from both of Cho's sides, she was still in the air with no weapons, she extended her hands to both sides were the men were going to attack and look both ways, Cho gave a smirk and out of nowhere, to daggers came out of her sleeves and she threw them hitting both of her targets and killing the in the process.

It was now Cho and Daiki, and she took her katana from one of the dead bodies and looked right at Daiki with a smirk on her face, she had blood all over her, but she didn't even care, in Daiki's eyes there was fear, and that made Cho smirk more.

"Its just you and me now…" said Cho positioning herself in kiba dachi ( Japanese fighting stance) with her katana in front of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yamatoya sama… the girl is now fighting with Daiki" said one of Suzu's spies

"This is going to be very interesting…I wonder whose blood is going to be spill… Chos's or Daiki?" said Suzu lay down in Hikagami's lap while Natsuki and Tsumori were poring sake in his cup or attending his every need.

"With either of them I'll have to suffer a great lost… this is so complicated for me right now…" said Suzu as if he was confused as he began to smirk. "Then again… my curiosity to see who the winner is greater than before…"

* * *

"Come one Cho… you cannot possibly think of killing me aren't you?" said Daiki, but Cho just stood there hearing his last pitiful words.

"I almost feel sorry for you Daiki… afraid of what I woman might do to you…" said Cho smirking. "Then again, I should warn you, I won't kill you rapidly… I will take my time, and you will have time to entrust your soul to kami and ask him to free you from all your little sins while I take them inside my flesh and reborn all of them inside of me…" said Cho pressing the handle of the katana harder with another voice, a raspy one, a one full of hatred, Cho wasn't in there anymore, a demon possed every inch of her body.

"Cho… come one… I can give you anything you want, money… you want money don't you, who doesn't?" said Daiki

"Where… is Michi?" ask the woman in front of him.

"I swear to you Cho, I don't know…" said Daiki and then the woman in front of him began to walk closer and closer to him.

"You …" said the woman taking a step "are…" she took another step "a lying…" another step was taken in the muddy ground "bastard" the final step was taken, and she was just six steps of reach "and I will torture you in such a way, you are going to wish you were dead…" said the demon now in front of Daiki.

She ran towards Daiki and both of the katana encountered with each other. Sparks were in mid air, and both of the fighter's faces were inches to each other. Cho's body separated Daiki's with a kick on the stomach, and quickly, she took her katana and did a frontal attack with it. Daiki roll to the right side moving down his leg and making her fall. Cho quickly recovered from the fall and stood up all cover in mud. The fight with the katana began and both of their abilities were shown. Up, down, side to side, the katana's blade with each other making sparks fly in the air. In a quick movement, Cho's sandal broke and the blade of Daiki's katana brushed her right arm, making blood spray in Daiki's face. With no signals of pain Cho took the cover of her katana quick and hit Daiki hard in the stomach, later she gave him a hard kick in the face, and before he fell in the ground, she hit his wrist hard with her katana and the cover at the same time. Daiki's katana flew in mid air until it finally got incrusted in the mud. Cho took the katana out, now she had two. Cho walk with grace were Daiki's body was lay and withot thinking, the blade was now pierce on one of his legs. Daiki's terrible scream was heard like and echo in the entire valley. Cho took out the katana of the leg and kick Daiki's on the rips really hard making him gasp looking for air. Cho sat in Daiki's abdomen and put both of the katanas very close to his neck, so close that strings of blood were visible in the blades.

"See Daiki… you can't beat me… now… are you ready to cooperate and tell me where is Michi?" said Cho in a cool but cold voice.

"I… I don't know" said Daiki in pain and agitated.

"Why… you are making me irritated Daiki" said Cho taking on of the blades from the neck and cutting Daiki's face. "I have all day…" said Cho smirking.

"You have turned into a cruel woman…a demon…" said Daiki

"See all the damages you had done… because of you I have sold my soul to the devil Daiki…charge that to your conscience…" said Cho looking at him in the eyes.

"Where… is…she…" spoke again Cho, but now raising her katana ready to strike.

"Wait!" yelled Daiki in panic "Ill tell you but please… spare me… if I tell you, you have to spare me…" said Daiki

"Fair enough…" said Cho taking a deep breath and letting it all out, she wanted to kill him, but that was the only way to get the information. She stood up from Daiki and walked four steps away from him. Daiki stood up with difficulties because of his leg. "I am waiting…" said Cho impatient with the katanas on her hands.

"When I left you in the forest, I spend years looking for your sister until I found her, capture her and made her my servant"

"You lied… you will never serve you" said Cho interrupting Daiki

"You were the one that never came to her Cho… she was always fighting and waiting for you to come… but you never came… and she gave up… and I capture her, her fighting spirit was loss Cho, you were the killer of her hopes and dreams, she was filling her heart with hate and hatred towards you Cho, and the only words in her heart, soul, and mind were revenge… to kill you… but, she didn't know were you were-" said Daiki now walking around Cho in circles and she was just standing there in disbelieve.

"Three years ago, came a man, and she left with him" said Daiki now in behind of Cho.

"What man…" ask Cho looking at Daiki, and suddenly he smirk.

"Names doesn't matter Cho, besides, you know him very well, at least, that's what you think"

Cho had her heart in her hands, she knew the answer to that question, but she didn't want to say it.

"Yamatoya" there was a pause "Suzu" she finally said and the wind blew harder.

"You are a smart little girl Cho… Suzu took Michi with promises of a better future, and more importantly revenge… for three years he has been observing you, and she was always with him... some say their lovers, but those are just rumors, the thing is, they know everything about you. And your wondering who the spy was… of course… one of his servants a so call Fukio that pretended to be a powerful business man. Yamatoya need it to be closer, to you, and he send him, he wanted to see how far will you go, and he told you to kill him… wondering the house you were in for a weak… all Yamatoya's property, all to have you close and observe you, all to pretend he was helping you to for you to come here and kill me, all and act… to please no other than your precious sister… Michi" finished Daiki.

Cho was confused, she didn't even know what to think, the only thing she was sure was, he was telling the truth, she could feel it.

"So… Cho my dear… I'm not your real enemy, your sister and that Yamatoya guy are"

Cho's knees hit the muddy ground hard, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, it couldn't be true…her sister couldn't do that… All this time, trying to get enough money to look for her, all this time killing just to look for her, all of that was part of a trap… a trap to kill her… all that innocent blood spill… all this time…

She felt as the air in her lungs was beginning to fail, tears began to form in her eyes, but with a blink of an eye Daiki's body fell hard into the ground. Cho looked and saw an arrow incrusted in his back.

"Why… hello there sister dear…" said a voice not far from her, making Cho's heart stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cho's POV**

"Why… hello there sister dear…" said a voice not far from her, making Cho's heart stop.

My heart stop, I haven't heard her voice ever since we were both twelve years old, and today we were eighteen… but I didn't have to hear her voice my entire life to know it was her. I could feel the venom she emitted to the air. The woman that stood behind me was my sister; the woman that stood behind me hated me with her heart and soul. I stood up and turn slowly around. Her once long brown hair reaches now to her chin, while I let my short hair grow to my waist, her peachy white skin was now damage by the sun, her innocent and sweet green eyes were now filled with hatred. She was inches taller than me; she wore some kind of shinobi clothing and behind her was him… Kitamura.

"What… the cat got your tongue?" ask my sister smirking.

"Michi…" I said not believing she was before me.

"Surprise to see me… I think you are, it has been a long time… how much… 2 maybe 6 years… you have change a lot" said to me my sister

"I can say the same thing about you… who would have thought… you, with that man… worst, trying to kill your own blood" I was so angry I got right to the point.

"Then again, your attitude hasn't change at all, you still that spunky kid." said Michi getting closer to me. "But I'm not here to catch up in old times."

"Why are you here exactly?" I ask trying to get to the point.

"I'm here to simply kill you my sister" said Michi

"With what lies does that man has intoxicated your mind…" I said looking at Kitamura

"That man… was the best thing that happened to me… I was alone, you weren't here, you left me to die, to be Daiki's whore and **HE** came, he gave me a new life, a new beginning, and the sad thing was I couldn't forget about you, so he was the one that helped me, the one that cleared my mind… in the end, the only answer to my problems, the only way I can live at peace is having your blood in my katana" said Michi with a deathly look in her eyes.

Kitamura left without saying a word. My head felt heavy, and my nerves were making me have urges for throwing up.

"Are you alright… I really don't want to fight you sick…" said my sister smirking

"I don't want to fight you Michi… it wasn't my fault, I try to save the money, but I didn't have-" I said trying to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen

" Blah, blah... all excuses… why don't you accepted the truth, you forgot about me and only wanted to have wild sex all the time you little whore…" said my sister leaving me in shock

"Michi… that's not true, you don't even know what happen!" I yelled at her mad

"Oh I know what happen bitch" said to me Michi

"I see its going to be a lost of my time trying to talk to you…I don't even have to explain myself right…but I will not fight you" I said as my sight was beginning to get blurry and I lost a little of my balance. –_I feel tiered…-_ that was the only thing in my mind. In the six months I have been in Edo, I haven't sleep or ate well. I came here looking for my sister and she found me, I came here looking for revenge, and now she is trying to kill me, I sold my soul to the demon Kitamura, and it turns out, I sold a part of it to my sister… My legs felt weak and I felt little by little as I reach the ground the only thing I saw was the look in my sister's cold eyes. My world black out completely and it was submerge in darkness.

* * *

As I opened my eyes, I found myself in a huge bed with comfy sheets. I heard a mew and the black cat jump into the bed; he was the only one that kept me in company in my solitude.

"Hey little guy…" I said scratching his head.

"Your sister was very disappointed, she wanted to kill you, but not like this, it turns out your sick" said to me Kitamura.

"You don't have any shame in you….after all this plot you set out, you still come here, and talk to me as nothing had happen" I said standing up.

"This is my house… besides it was all your sister plan, not mine, you are so quickly to judge"

"You presence discusses me…" I said walking pass him, but in front of me was now a katana, press against my heart. "Kill me, I'm sure my sister will be grateful" I said smirking.

Kitamura smirk and took the katana off my heart. We were now in opposites sides, he was looking to the bed and I to the paper door.

"I will not fight her… I will not be drag along your selfish scheme… you think your smart… you think you have me all figure out Kitamura...your just toying with her, toying with me, you are just bored, your urges to see blood is great, you disappear to take care of your business, looking for him… or they… what are they call, Shin..sen…gumi…" I said slowly so he cold hear me. "We are just part of your game, until your plan with them unfolds completely…" I said smirking. "I may be a whore… but I'm not stupid…" I said walking away, opening the paper door and walking off the halls looking for my sister.

"Michi…we don't have to do this" I said to her as we top in the hall way.

"You think you know everything Cho…you can't delay your faith… I see your better, tomorrow morning… I'm going to celebrate your funeral" she said getting pass me but I took her wrist. "I love you sister…don't do this, I will find a way to save you" I said to her and I saw her expression change a little, abruptly, she shook off my hand off.

"It's too late for that Cho… I have to kill you if I want to be free"

As I entered the room assign to me, I could smell the blood that was going to rain tomorrow, the little black cat was waiting for me in bed, and Suzu was out of sight. A strong gust of wind entered the room and your candle light was off, the only things visible were the eyes of the little cat. I sat on the bed and looked outside the window.

"I am ready…" I said taking off my hair clip and Fukio once gave me.

* * *

**End of Cho's POV**

A horrible scream was covered by the mewing of the cat that always was besides Cho. The candles of the entire house were lightening. Michi and Suzu were both up, and they entered quickly Cho's room just finding blood everywhere.

Cho's body was laid in the bed, and the little black cat that was always with her was on top of the body. The blood from Cho's wrist was still flowing freely and the floor was now filled with blood. The butterfly hair clip was will on her hand, and her eyes were open, empty as ever.

Michi couldn't believe what she was seeing… "You coward!!" that the only thing she yelled before taking her katana and stabbing again and again the dead body.

Suzu put one of his hands on her shoulder and she cry out of rage. -_Pity…_- thought Suzu looking at the body closely, he felt as something was missing. "Cho…" were the last words Suzu said in a whisper.

* * *

**READ ME: **

Hey people, I hope you like Black Cat, this is the first fic I do of Peacemaker Kurogane. Please Review because it is important for me to know if I'm doing a lazy or good job.

**T****he second season or squeal (as you prefer to call it) of Black Cat will be out soon, so don't worry; many questions will be answer. **


End file.
